Strange Magic
by SketchieAnonymous
Summary: After an incident in Pirate Cove, Foxy realizes the gang can use magical abilities. as the nights wear on, they are very skilled in their given powers. but an enemy awaits them... not quite vanquished.
1. Lets go, Lass

The young fox looked around the dimly lit stage, his good eye darting from side to side. Gently unlatching the chain on his left ankle that held him imprisoned there, he pulled back those beautiful faded, silky purple curtains and dove into the moonlit cove. His home, the place where so many memories were made, shut off from the world to rot, along with him. All because of Him.

Him. his name rolled of the kit's tongue like a bad taste. he'd beaten the young kit in a violent argument, and was shut off after he was damaged in unrepairable ways, never to see the sun again. The moon being the only natural light he'd see. It was a beautiful thing, but…

Sometimes he wanted to have someone keep him company during his long, empty days shut behind the curtain. He must admit, it was rather lonely at times. he tapped his "bad" hand, a hook, to his chin and thought about how to handle this. His golden eye twinkled with a spark waiting to be unleashed in it.

he backed up against the short, wooden stage as he looked around the cove. there wasn't much, and most of his decorations (minus the curtain and a small chest he'd hidden away from everyone that nobody could find, minus himself) were gone. The vulpine looked at all the dust, wishing it'd come to life once. it was all his mind was set on…

The kit was unaware of the fact his eye glowed a magnificent bright gold, and a small pile of dust was glowing the same color…

until it was too late.

a small blast knocked the kit on his feet, dislodging his left sat in shock at the small creature before him. It was so cute and innocent looking, much like the way the others described him when they found blank, white eyes stared at him sweetly.

a small rabbit, made out of dust, looked at the 10 year old kit in adoration. It hopped over to the fox, happy to see him. the wounded fox backed up against the wood stage at the sight of the dust bunny, trembling. the dust bunny looked up at her creator in confusion before curling up on his lap. the kit flinched and rubbed his arm.

the kit looked at his new companion and got up. he decided to show the others.

"lets go lass".


	2. The Gift of Life? -INCOMPLETE-

**AN: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! People like my crappy writing! Im so happy with the three anonymous reviews i saw today, it made my heart explode. I can't write much of a speech, but thank you soooooo much you three anons!**

**MY REVIEWS MATTER TO ME. A LOT.**

The young fox bounded into the room excitedly, his dusty little companion attached to his shoulder like a parrot. The literal dust bunny clung to her master for dear life, fearing she'd fall apart if she let go. But even so, the rushing air through her long ears was quite pleasant. The young fox couldn't stop himself, crashing into a table in the process. He grunted, alerting the others of his presence.

He scowled in disgust at the mess the fox made. At least 30 hats were scattered on the floor, and the table and chairs had fallen on the kit, embarrassing him. He sighed and pulled the fox out of the heap of tables and chairs. But the kit scrambled back and looked for something frantically,before Bonnie asked,

"Foxy? What are you looking for?"

the kit ignored the older rabbit before finding a small pile of dust and putting it in his hand gently. If you got close enough, you could even hear tiny little squeakish noises... The kit turned around.

"Look!" He said eagerly, holding up the dust bunny in his hand. The others stared for a moment, hoping it'd do something. Freddy sighed and walked off, the others falling behind.

The dust bunny turned to her master and whispered something in his ear...

"Try moving things without touching them"

The fox turned to his companion whispered back,

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Levitation, master".

The kit had no idea what that meant, but he looked at a party hat that had fallen during his burst into the room, and just thought about moving it.

Concentrate...

His uncovered eye and hook faintly glowed a bright golden color as he continued to focus on the cone shaped hat as it slowly floated off the wreckage.

Although the kit stayed emotionless, he was bursting with excitement and surprise internally. The happy feeling warmed his servos as he continued to lift the cone off the table until it was about a foot in the air.

All of a sudden he couldn't contain his excitement anymore, and lost focus. The cone dropped to the ground with a soft thud. His large ears drooped slightly in disappointment, but was determined to try again in the cove. He picked up the colorful cone in his hand and walked off, his rabbit creation following him.

(MEANWHILE, ON THE SHOW STAGE, CURTAIN CLOSED)

Freddy paced back and forth trying to figure out what had happened to the youngest animatronic. Had he gone mad from hiding in his cove all the time? And just what was he doing in there?

But Bonnie and Chica were thinking other thoughts. Bonnie swore she had heard feeble bunny like noises coming from the table Foxy had crashed into...

"Bonnie?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think Foxy's losing his marbles?"

"Not quite. But he is becoming more and more anti social than normal..."

"Do you think he hates us?"

"No."

"But what if he can give li-"

With that, Bonnie slapped her hand over her beak, and in a menacing tone, said:

"Not a word about that, ever."

The chick nodded as Bonnie removed her paw from her beak.

Bonnie sighed and walked backstage in a huff, leaving the chicken girl to wander to the kitchen.


End file.
